<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairytale Come True by ana_iliad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512448">Fairytale Come True</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_iliad/pseuds/ana_iliad'>ana_iliad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asking Out, Boys In Love, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_iliad/pseuds/ana_iliad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was true, everything his brain had warned him about. He wasn't that important to Harry. Just a friend, not even a close one at that, considering he was the only one who hadn't received that blasted basket. The Chosen Hamper, it seems!</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fairytale Come True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Drarry Challenge on Discord - July 2020</p><p>Prompt: Storybook<br/>Word Count: 131 (wordcounter.net)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The package is tasteful. Dragonhide, precious metals and stones — elegant together where they usually aren’t. A gold-gilded book with silver pages and colourful contents.</p><p>The writing in glittering ink (stardust-infused, apparently) isn’t what drove the point home. It is the script. Not scratchy or childlike. Stylized, <i>almost</i> delicate. The imperfection makes it <i>real.</i></p><p>
  <i>“Draco,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I know you’ve been in a fit since you saw the first packages yesterday. You’re getting it last because everything up until now has led me to you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You are more than a story. You’re a book in your own right. Even without me, you’re a legend for the times to come. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>But in the insanity that can be called my storybook, you’re more than a chapter……..”</i>
</p><p>There’s more, but kissing Harry is of utmost urgency.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the first time in a while, I'm supremely proud of my writing. I love the idea of this package. This whole load of effort that Harry puts in for Draco. In my head, this is what actually happens:<br/>Harry gifts a storybook to each of his loved people. The whole package is the same but each book (and letter) is custom, a storybook of sorts of Harry's life, with the giftee's name and appearances highlighted throughout the book. Photos, and memories, and snippets make up the book. It's a birthday gift Harry sends to everyone (yes I know it's his birthday) to show his love and gratitude and every other emotion you can think of.</p><p>You're getting to see Draco's. I thought about making it a proposal, but I liked this idea better; of Harry making his intentions and feelings of wanting more with Draco known through this. </p><p>I hope you like it as much as I do!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>